Contestshipping Day 2015
by Cpaz00
Summary: Drew always teases May, but this time his teasing upsets her, and she runs away. Will Drew be able to let go of his pride and tell May how he feels, or will they be separated forever? Contestshipping one-shot.


**Hi everyone! This is my first story here on Fanfiction, so I hope it's not too bad. This'll be my first time celebrating Contestshipping Day, so feel free to review and tell me how I did. Review or not, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

May had just arrived at the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City and was about to turn in her pokemon to Nurse Joy for a check on their health when a familiar voice called to her.

"Well well, if it isn't May. Are you competing in the upcoming contest?"

May turned around to see Drew walk up to her in his usual confident way. "Of course I am! Are you competing too?"

"I could, but then you'd lose to me, so I'll let you win this one."

"Excuse me?! I have three ribbons already in case you haven't noticed Drew!"

"Really? I expected more from you than that. Solidad already has her five ribbons, and even Harley has four ribbons. If you're wondering, I have four ribbons too. That leaves you with the least out of all of us. I guess I should've known you wouldn't be a worthy rival from the beginning. What was I thinking?"

Unbeknownst to Drew, May had been struggling to hold her tears back from Drew's cold comments. "Fine. If I'm such a disappointment Mr. Rose, you can find someone else to be your rival!" With that she sprinted past Drew, ignoring his shocked face as she left the Pokemon Center and into the woods surrounding it.

"May!" It was too late. She was already gone. Drew sighed and was about to leave the Pokemon Center when a voice stopped him.

"Were you going to get your pokemon checked?"

Drew turns back around, just now remembering his original intention of coming to the Pokemon Center. He nods and turns in his pokemon to Nurse Joy before leaving to the woods for some time alone.

 _I didn't realize I was hurting her feelings... I just wanted to get her to do her best to win._

"I sure wasn't expecting to see you here Drew." Drew looked up to see none other than Solidad. She must've seen how troubled he was, for she said, "Is something wrong? You can tell me you know." When he didn't answer, Solidad sighed. "It has to do with May doesn't it?"

Drew was about to deny it, but ultimately decided it would be pointless to argue when she knew she was right. "I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted her to do her best in the contest."

"And saying sorry to her won't help? Look Drew, I know you really care about her, but you've gotta stop trying to act cool all the time. I'm sure she feels the same way you do, so let go of your pride and tell her."

Drew was silent for a while, pondering what Solidad just said. Finally, he looked up at her. "I guess I could say sorry..."

Solidad smiles at him. "There's nothing wrong with saying sorry Drew. In this case, it'll actually do a lot of good for both you and May."

Drew manages a smile. "I guess so."

* * *

 _Is that how Drew really sees me?_ May was sitting on the forest floor, tears dropping from her face as Drew's words echoed in her head. _Was I always an unworthy rival in his eyes? He's such a jerk. That's it._ May stood up, wiping the last tears off her face. _I'm_ _not letting his words get to me. Not anymore._

Satisfied with that, May began to head back to the Pokemon Center, not caring if Drew was still there or not.

As she approached the front desk, May realized she never turned in her pokemon. "Hey Nurse Joy, is it too late to have my pokemon checked?"

Nurse Joy smiles. "Of course not. But I need to ask you something first." May nodded, awaiting Nurse Joy's question. "Do you plan on going outside while you're waiting?"

 _Why would going outside matter? I was just outside._ "No, but why? Is there something I should know?"

"Well, we've just received news that Team Rocket's around here attacking trainers wandering by themselves, even ones without their pokemon with them."

"Seriously?" A voice behind her asked. May turned around, surprised to see Solidad of all people. "There you are May. I've been looking for you."

"You have? Why?"

"There's no time to explain. I left Drew alone in there, and I'm worried he could be in trouble."

Despite how hurt May was by his words earlier, she found herself feeling worried for her rival. Trying to stick to avoiding Drew, she said, "That's his problem."

Solidad sighed, knowing that wasn't how May truly felt. "May, I know that's not how you really feel." When May doesn't answer, Solidad continues. "Listen, Drew never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Then why didn't he apologize?" May countered, still sure Drew was a jerk of a rival.

 _Will she stop being so stubborn?_ "May, he's looking for you right now to apologize. He doesn't know you came back to the Pokemon Center."

"Really?"

Before Solidad can answer a loud explosion not far into the forest stops both of them in their tracks.

They didn't need to say anything to know who was there.

Drew.

Before May knew what she was doing she sprinted outside of the Pokemon Center and straight towards the source of the explosion.

* * *

"Where are your pokemon?" The Team Rocket member, Cassidy, asked the tied up coordinator.

Drew realized too late he was being followed by them, which allowed them to easily overpower him, especially with his pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Now he was even more helpless than before. He was tied up by rope and hung from a tree. He was a living pinata. "If you think I'm telling you where they are, you're out of your mind."

"Sableye use shadow ball." Sableye obeyed, throwing a large shadow ball straight at Drew. When it hit, he shouted in pain as he swung back and forth from the force of the attack.

"Are you gonna tell us now? Or do I need to take a swing at you?" The other Team Rocket member, Butch asked, his mightyena growling aggressively.

Drew, although in pain, smirked. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Oh, you're asking for it! Mightyena use iron tail!" The pokemon obeyed, running towards Drew with its tail shining as it prepared to jump up and hit the pinata. However, just before the pokemon could land a hit on Drew, a silver wind smacked it back onto the ground, surprising both Drew and Team Rocket.

Drew coudn't stop his eyes from going wide as he recognized the trainer and the pokemon with her. "May!"

* * *

She looked over and saw him, tied up and helpless, not to mention hurt too. "Drew!"

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Cassidy smirked, and Drew's eyes went wide in fear, something May found very unlike the Drew she had come to know.

"May get out of here! These guys are too strong for you!"

Had it not been for Drew's tone, May wouldve been hurt by his words, and one look at his eyes told her he was not calling her weak, but instead begging her to leave and not get hurt. _Drew's actually worried about me... He really does care... and that's why I can't leave him here with them._

"Drew I'm not leaving. Not without you." She took out another one of her pokeballs from her pouch, enlarging it and ready to release the pokemon inside.

"It looks like we've got another one just begging to give us her pokemon. Sableye use shadow ball!"

"Beautifly dodge it!"

"Quick mightyena use iron tail while it's dodging!"

"Beautifly look out!" May watched helplessly as mightyena's iron tail smacked beautifly to the ground. "No beautifly!" the bug pokemon was hurt badly from the team attack, just barely managing to get up.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Drew called out, his tone unnaturally desperate.

"Well, no one ever said we had to play fair grasshead." Drew growled in frustration. "It looks like you need another beating. Sableye, lets see if another shadow ball will shut him up."

"Beautifly quick! Use—"

"Oh no you don't. Mightyena tackle!"

"Slowbro use psychic and lapras use ice beam!" Suddenly mightyena stopped in mid air, and an ice beam countered sableye's shadow ball. Everyone turned to see a coordinator with coral colored hair.

"Solidad! You're here!" May exclaimed, rather surprised to see her although she shouldn't have been.

She nods, then sees Drew. Her face immediately shows anger, and she turns back towards the duo responsible for Drew's situation. "Attacking someone when they're alone is bad enough, but going after a defenseless trainer is unforgivable. Slowbro use hyper beam!"

Unbeknownst to Cassidy and Butch, slowbro had already been gathering the power for the hyper beam while Solidad was talking. They were helpless as the hyper beam hit them, causing an explosion and blasting them off and away from their captive.

"Solidad you did it!" May cheered, returning her beautifly to its pokeball and putting away her other one.

"Hey, I think you're forgetting something." Drew called out from where he was still tied up.

"Oh that's right!" May threw her pokeball out. "Venusaur use petal dance!" The large grass type appeared and used petal dance which freed Drew from the ropes binding him to the tree.

"Thanks May. Look... I'm sorry. About what I said earlier. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Although May knew what he truly meant earlier, she decided to find out something she didn't know. "Then why did you say those things to me?"

"I... I wanted you to do your best. That's all." Drew said, hesitating to even say that much.

"Then why don't you just tell me that instead of insulting me?"

"Well..." _I love you, that's why. But I can't say that. I can say I like to see her when she's angry. That's true enough._ Drew was about to say it, but he caught a glimpse at Solidad, and she seemed to be saying, _"Don't try to find a way out. Just tell her how you feel."_ Sighing, Drew slowly started, "I..." Losing courage, he took out the rose he had hidden to give to her later and handed it to her, but she didn't take it. He forced himself to look up at May, struggling to hide his mixed feelings from her.

"Is that for beautifly?" May still didn't reach for the rose, but she stared hopefully at Drew, waiting for an answer.

"No..." Blushing hard, Drew forced himself to continue. "It's for you May. They were always for you."

At this, May also blushes, realizing exactly what that meant. "Does that mean..."

Drew nods, now hugging her as he put the rose in her hair. "I love you."

May smiled, hugging him back. "I love you too."

* * *

 **There you have it! I'm pretty proud of how this turned out, though I am disappointed I couldn't get this finished in time to publish it on Contestshipping Day. It took a lot longer than I thought, but I'm happy I got to celebrate Contestshipping this year! Thanks for reading, and happy Contestshipping Day!**


End file.
